


MORE Tales of Wartime Intermissions

by BlandProtagonist



Series: Tales of Wartime Intermissions [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, extended work, extra chapters, maybe some more cursing, pidgance, plance, there's gonna be some drunk!lance, towi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandProtagonist/pseuds/BlandProtagonist
Summary: Tales of Wartime Intermissions' extended work; extra chapters, expanded scenes, maybe some deleted scenes, and some future stuff!McClain vacation, Lance's prosthetic, puppies, plance proposal/wedding and so much more.You can request chapters for this work!





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales of Wartime Intermissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157093) by [BlandProtagonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandProtagonist/pseuds/BlandProtagonist). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first breakfast of the McClain vacation. This was a deleted scene. It's mainly just about food, with a tiny bit of Rachel character development.

     "LANCE."

     "No."

     "Come on."

     "I'm sleeping."

     "No you aren't."

     "You have no proof to back your claim."

     "Don't try me."

     "Mmmf." He buried his head in his pillow.

     "Don't you want food?"

     "Oh  _yeah_." He shot out of bed, past Hunk and down the stairs, not even bothering to put on a shirt.

 

     The breakfast spread was something Lance was used to, but never took for granted. It was always enormous, no matter how little food they appeared to have in the fridge when he snuck down for midnight snacks. He was almost convinced that his mother was magic. He was a decent cook, but he was never able to replicate such a feat. Even Hunk couldn't truly compare, but perhaps he was a bit biased there.

     There was a bowl of diagonally-cut white toast, and smaller bowls of butter, honey and different jams. Deep plates of cut fruit - including bananas, guava, pineapple, papaya, and tomatoes - were strewn throughout the table. Pitchers of juice and thick milk had been placed out next to the toast, and several mugs of coffee were set around the table. Most place settings were empty, but his plate had already been loaded up with eggs, made just the way he liked them; an omelet topped with a thick slice of cured ham and a split soft-boiled egg on top, with slices of avocado and tomatoes on the side. He immediately piled more food onto his plate from the bowls on the table. By the time Hunk had gotten to the table, he was already spreading honey on a second slice of toast.

     "Gracias." Hunk thanked Lance's mom and she set a plate of eggs and ham before him. He went over the fridge and pulled out a grapefruit as well, which Rachel immediately swiped from his hand. She cut it in two and tossed him a half. He then pulled out an orange and handed that to her as well, which she cut in fourths and gave him two of those.

     The pair had worked out a sort of unspoken agreement between them regarding food. Rachel loved to cook, and had often done it alongside him when he came over. For holidays, she almost always made him some sort of desert, and no one had really figured out why she'd taken such a shine to him specifically. Perhaps it was because he was one of the few people who treated her like any other girl on the street, rather than a beauty queen or a jerk. Despite the fact she loved to flaunt her beauty, feeling like she belonged was incredibly important to her. She loved being special, but to have someone care about her regardless of whether or not she was hit her hard. She'd never admit it, but Hunk was one of her favorite people in the world. Instead, she simply maintained a bond with him through food, never having to come to terms with the fact she almost wished he was  _her_  friend rather than her brother's.

     They sat side by side, as usual, sitting to Lance's left with Hunk as the mediator. A yawning Veronica fumbled in, cleaning her glasses with her shirt and heading to the counter with her mom. Pidge was the last to come down, just a few steps behind Veronica. Upon seeing the enormous spread, she froze in her tracks, her eyes widening. Rachel stood up again.

     "How do you like your eggs?"

     Veronica waved her off. "I got it, you sit." Rachel did as she was told.

     At Pidge's request, she was served plain scrambled eggs, but their mom swooped in and added a slice of ham. The girl lifted the mug of hot coffee to her lips.

     "A-a-ah, no!" Lance reached over and pushed the mug away from her mouth with a concerned look on his face. "That stuff is super strong and bitter, even for you. Add some milk or sugar first."

     She rolled her eyes. "I think I'll be fine."

     Rachel shook her head. "If you've never had it before, you're going to want to thin it out. It's not something for the average coffee drinker."

     "Let me try it first, at least."

     Lance shoved a large tomato slice into his mouth. "Your funeral."

     Pidge brought it back to her lips, taking a tiny sip of it due to it's temperature. She immediately wished she had heeded their warning. Without a word she set it down and reached for the milk. Hunk picked it up instead, mixing in the perfect amount and adding a touch of honey and sugar. She thanked him as he stirred the clouded drink, and breathed a slight sigh of relief upon tasting the new mixture. She made a promise to herself to get used to the disgusting drink by the end of the trip. If Lance could drink it without issue, so could she. It was a taste that, for no reason in particular, she wanted to acquire.

     She tried the eggs, and fell in love with them. They were just eggs, she told herself, so how on earth do they taste so remarkable? She remembered what Hunk had said about her and Mee-Maw's cooking, and how he'd learned a thing or two from them, but it was almost as though she hadn't eaten anything in years. She found herself eating easily two or three times the amount she would've normally, and there was still plenty left over for everyone else to do the same.

     "Mrs. McClain, you didn't have to go to all this trouble for us. It's all wonderful, but I'd hate to be a burden."

     "Ah, call me Mamá. And it's no trouble. This is just how we do our mornings. It's important to start the day right, mija." She patted the girl's head and left the room. Pidge looked at Lance with wide eyes.

     "How the quiznak do you all stay so thin when you eat this every day?"

     Lance shrugged. "We're pretty active, I guess. Our dad's pretty thin, too. Probably got it from him. The man can eat like there's no tomorrow and never gains a pound." He shoved another bite of ham and egg into his mouth.

     "I knew you ate a lot, but geez. This is insane."

     "Yep. One of the many, many reasons that it is  _great_  to be home."

    


	2. Song of Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance demonstrates his very limited musical ability on his brother's guitar, sparking an unexpected duet and a short conversation that cuts Pidge deep.  
> This was a deleted scene.

     "You play?" Pidge pointed to a guitar leaning against the bed. She hadn't noticed it before, and figured perhaps he'd pulled it out of somewhere to do just that. He followed the gesture to it.

     "Oh, that? That's Marco's, but I know a little bit. I can play a couple songs but I don't know how to read music or name any notes. I pretty much just watched him play and tried to copy what he did." He looked back to her. "I don't know a lot but I am pretty good at the small bit I do know."

     "You are just dying to show of, aren't you?"

     He grinned.

     "Fine, sure." She sat down on the bed as he reached over and grabbed the guitar. It was a simple acoustic, dinged up and clearly not stage-worthy, but it was in tune and fit perfectly in his hands like an old friend. He played a few notes in no discernible melody, trying to remember the finger placements before actually playing a song Pidge recognized from somewhere. She was taken a bit aback by his gentle singing voice. It wasn't perfect, which somehow made it even better, and there was almost a sadness to his voice as he poured over the words.

 

     "Oh I've been watching  


     The stars every night

     Hoping someday

     I'll reach them

 

     Now I know it's just

     A matter of time

     Before someone else

     Beats me to it

 

     And I hold my breath

     Taking my first steps

     I'm not afraid of the height

     But of falling

 

     No I can't stop now

     And I won't look down

     I can hear it

     Hear it calling..."

 

     The song grew slow as he flowed effortlessly into the chorus she knew by heart.

 

     "This ain't where I'm meant to be

     Don't belong in this galaxy

     They say I'm out of my mind

     That I'm charging in blind

     But there's something on the other side that's waiting for me."

 

     Then it was Lance's turn to be taken by surprise. Pidge's voice was softer than he would've guessed, but didn't at all lack the attitude she was well known for having. She looked off into nothing, trying to remember the words in the right order, with a hint of pride on her face when she realized she could, even after all these years away from Earth.

 

     "I can't remember

     Exactly when it started

     Must have known for some time

     I don't belong

 

     I told myself I've no time

     To live life brokenhearted

     So I distanced myself

     To stay strong

 

     And I held my breath

     Dreaded every step

     Not afraid of the journey

     But the ending

 

     Cause if I come to find

     There's nothing on the other side

     Then why'd I waste my time pretending

     I could cut myself free."

 

     He brought his voice in with hers, and together they created a sort of longing duet neither of them had heard an equal to. Of course, seeing something in a movie or hearing it on the radio is far different than experiencing it in real time, feeling the words weigh you down with newfound connotation.

 

     "This ain't where I'm meant to be

     Don't belong in this galaxy

     They say I'm out of my mind

     That I'm charging in blind

     But there's something on the other side that's waiting for me

 

     I swear I'll find where I'm meant to be

     Somewhere far beyond this galaxy

     So say I'm out of my mind

     That I'm charging in blind

     But there's something on the other side that's waiting for me."

 

     Lance carefully brought and end to the melody. "That's...All I know of that one. Sorry."

     She shook her head. "No, it's fine. You've earned your bragging rights."

     "I... I don't really need to brag if I've earned the right to. Defeats the purpose."

     "You're just trying to push people's buttons, huh?"

     "No. But it _is_ way easier to accept how people respond to you if you know it's something you have control over."

     "And when you aren't trying to?"

     "Well, when you're not trying to be annoying but you still are... I think the result should be pretty obvious."

     "So how do we know if you're pretending or not?"

     "See, that's the thing. You don't. You don't need to. It's just for the sake of protecting oneself from-"

     "From getting hurt. Like in the song."

     "Exactly. I wouldn't say I'm really that affected by what people say about me, though. I know how I awesome I am." He flashed his signature grin. "But it's not always just to guard your emotions. It can be to keep them from getting in the way, like when you first came to the Garrison." He bit his tongue, praying that he hadn't really said that.

     "Yeah. I guess that's true. It's not just then, either. I do it as often as I can. We all know what happens when I let my emotions get the better of me." Pidge's eyes fell.

     Lance set the guitar back against the wall. "Yeah, it makes you better."

     She gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

     "Think about it. You do some of your best work in emotional fits. No offense. Sure, you've got a temper that can get in the way of things sometimes, but it's also saved some lives in the heat of battle. You're in love with technology,and it's that love and excitement in it that's created some crazy stuff that's come in real handy. I'm not saying you should let your emotions take you over, that's not going to work. It's not your thing. But you don't have to turn them off all the time. Allow yourself to have feelings, Pidge."

     Her heart was in her throat.

     "Hey," Hunk tossed Lance's swimming trunks at him, "we're leaving for the beach soon. Pidge, Veronica's waiting for you in the other room."

     She gave a nod of acknowledgement as she left the room.

     It was almost as though... He'd  _known._

     But that couldn't have been possible.

 

     Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another deleted scene. You're not going to find a recording of this song because I wrote it. Maybe I'll record it some time? I don't know. This is the second plance song I've written. i lov them


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested chapter. Feel free to send in more requests!  
> Matt attempts to address Lance and Pidge on their 'relationship' far too early, making them both incredibly uncomfortable and upsetting Lance quite a bit.

(The following chapter was written by request. This is based on the requester's head canon of Lance being a 'hopeless romantic in every aspect of his relationships'. The request was as follows: Matt tries to give the 'talk' to Lance and Pidge wayyy too early, which freaks them both out'. It's the only request I've had thus far, and it's an awkward chapter for everyone, but I think it's a cute head canon and I definitely support the hopeless romantic Lance 1000000% percent. This entire thing is post-TOWI chapter 30, pre-chapter 31.)

 

 

 

 

     "So... Why are we here?" 

     Pidge sat on her bed with her legs hanging off the side. Lance sat beside her, his legs crossed as he leaned back against the wall. They'd been called here at Matt's request. It had been about a week since they'd officially planned a second beach vacation at the McClain house, and they'd leave in a few day from now.

     Lance had been stuck in the lab with engineers working on his new hand, and had been getting treated for his gunshot wounds. He wasn't allowed to use a healing pod for fear of healing his hand over; they'd have to cut it back open for the surgery, and it would save a lot of time and mess to deal with it  _before_  that happened. He'd already been outfitted with a temporary filler, but was forced to wear a hand brace over it. The plan was to leave as soon as the engineers let him, and then spend about a week down in Boca de Camarioca. When he got back, it would be time for the surgery.

     However, things in the meantime had clearly changed between him and Pidge. During the day, nothing seemed all that different. But at night, usually just after dinner, they both tended to go missing together. Hunk and Veronica began cracking jokes, but they didn't think anything was really going on between them and that it had something to do with his prosthetic. Had anyone taken the time to follow either of them, they would've found them sneaking up to the Garrison's roof and... Well, _talking_. That's truly all that ever happened. The duo still was a bit awkward about the prospect of dates or a relationship between them, and they never spoke about it outright, but there was a slight tension now that they seemed to be working to alleviate. They discussed meaningless things and continued to debate the existence of the mythical and supernatural, and in the process, had reaffirmed the comfortable air between them. Very quickly, others began to pick up hints of the atmosphere now surrounding the pair and most simply exchanged knowing glances with one another. Matt, however, had begun to grow suspicious. After finding Lance once more walking Pidge to bed at the end of a long night, he entered the room shortly after, spotting the boy's hoodie draped over his sister's petite shoulders. It wasn't long after that that Matt had decided to address them directly before they left for another vacation - especially since much of it would be spent without Veronica or Hunk's supervision.

 

     "I wanted to talk to you both about," he gestured to both of them collectively, "this."

     Pidge sighed. "Matt-"

     "No, no, I get it. It's fine. I'm all for it. But I want to talk to you both about it. Now, I know you two aren't kids, and we all trust you two together completely..."

     She dropped her face into her hands. "Oh, crow..."

     Lance uncomfortably narrowed his eyes in curiosity but said nothing.

     "But I want you two to set boundaries and be respectful of each other-"

     "Matt, please don't-"

     "Pidge, someone's got to have this conversation with you."

     She felt a nudge against her back. "Just let him say whatever he's gonna say," Lance didn't quite understand her embarrassment.

     "Thank you. Now, just so you know, this wasn't just my idea, but I figured you'd both be more comfortable hearing all of this from me instead of Mom. Either way, we just want you two to be saf-"

     Pidge stood up. "This conversation is over. There's no reason to be having it and frankly I'm a bit perturbed by the very thought of this whole exchange. I am  _out_." Her brother gently put a hand on either of her shoulders and pushed her back down to a sitting position on her bed. Then, he reached over to his own, picking something up and tossing it to them. Lance picked it up, and suddenly it all began falling into place.

     "Wait, is this...?" He hesitantly opened the small bag, and his suspicion was confirmed. He quickly closed it. 

     "Nope. Nope nope nope. No." He shoved it back into Matt's hands. "We don't need those. At all. Ever."

     Beside him, Pidge's face was a deep red, and she refused to make eye contact with either of them. "Can we just be  _done_  here?"

     Matt tried to hand it back. "Look, I'm not encouraging anything, it's just a matter of-"

     "We don't need them." Lance repeated, more sternly this time. He crossed his arms. "Firstly, we're not even," he glanced at Pidge for affirmation, "... 'Together' yet. We haven't even talked about anything like that. Second off, I'm not interested in that. At all. I'm sure that's hard for either of you to believe, but  _I'm_  waiting until  _marriage_."

     There was a silence.

     The siblings almost laughed. He'd been right. It  _was_  hard for them to believe. It wasn't an uncommon sentiment, of course, but coming from the biggest flirt that either of them had ever met, it carried very little grounds.

     "It's just a personal choice," he huffed at their disbelief. "I'm not going to question anyone else's decision, but I made mine a long time ago." He stood, visibly uncomfortable and annoyed. "Are we done here?"

     "Um... I guess." Matt didn't try to stop him as he walked out of the room. The door slid shut and there was another silence.

     Pidge sighed."If I take those, will you promise to never attempt to have this conversation with us again?"

     "You know I wasn't offering them because of him, right?"

     "Yeah, I get it."

     "I just want you to be sa-"

     "I  _get it_."

     He sat on his bed. "No, I don't think you do. This isn't the only reason I wanted to talk to you." He tossed the package to her. "Lance isn't as black and white as you are. It's going to be really easy for you to break his heart. If things get serious, that's a lot of potential emotional damage for both of you, an-"

     Pidge put her hands over her ears and grabbed her bag before leaving the room as fast as her legs would carry her.

     Matt sighed. He should've let Mom handle it. 

 

 

     "Wait, he...  _What_?" Hunk didn't bother trying to contain his laughter. "Are you  _serious_?"

     Lance sunk further down into the pile of sheets on his bed. At this point, he was only visible from the nose up. "Yes. It was just... Weird. I told them what I always say about it."

     "I don't think either of them will believe that. I know _I_  didn't believe you when you first told me."

     "What's so unbelievable about it? Why is it that flirting automatically makes you promiscuous or something? I'm  _not_  like that."

     "Yeah, I get what you mean. But still!" He laughed again. "He tried to give you guys-! Oh, crow." He shook his head, grinning. "That's going to be a fun conversation with her."

     "What's that supposed to mean?"

     "You really  _are_ dense if you think this isn't going to come up again soon. Especially when Veronica finds out about you two. Your mom's going to be ecstatic, though."

     Lance sunk down even further. "There's not anything going on, _alright_? It was just an awkward encounter. It's great that he cares and all, but that was kinda out of line."

     "Not really. You  _do_  seem like that kind of guy. No offense."

     "If people see me like that, fine. I don't care. But I wanna be a dad someday, and I'm never going to let myself live it down if I have a kid I end up not ever being able to see, or if I was with someone else beside my kid's mom."

     "What if you marry a guy?"

     "First of all, that won't happen, I'm not gay or bi or whatever else you all insist I am, so let's just drop it; second of all, if I don't ever actually have the option of a biological kid, I'll adopt. No question about that. Either way, I'm not going to risk anything. I want to find a nice girl, get married, have some kids, live happily ever after. Storybook ending."

     "That's not how life works."

     "I'll make it work like that. And I'm going to make sure it happens in that order, without disruption. No complications."

     "I'm not saying it's a bad plan, it's just easily derailed. I doubt you'd give in to anyone else, but not everything in life is a matter of what you do or don't do. It's just what happens. Just keep that in mind."

     "You don't end up with a kid out of the blue. You don't end up with a wife out of the blue, either. I am in complete control of that. I'll choose who I marry, when and who I'll have a kid with, and I'll be  _quiznak'd_  if I don't at least  _try_  to live happily ever after."

     "That's fine. Try to your heart's content."

     "Thank you."

     "But if I were you, I'd start thinking about how you're going to handle that conversation with Pidge."

     Lance sunk deep enough that only the top of his head was visible.

     "I'll think I'll just die instead."

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND IN REQUESTS PLEASE! I'm working on a college thesis and an original novel, so updates aren't nearly as frequent but I'm still writing.


	4. Too Close for Discomfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a requested chapter. Please send in more requests!  
> Lance and Pidge discuss cryptids while waiting on a meteor shower to start. Somewhere in the process, they ended up a little... closer than usual.

    Lance opened and closed his hand, watching as everything beneath the newly healed skin graft move effortlessly. Pidge had been right, as usual. He could hardly tell the difference. He looked to his right, where she sat up with a telescope pointed at the sky and an impatient look on her face. The pair had been sitting atop the Holts' roof for just under an hour now, waiting on a meteor shower that seemed to be taking it's time.

    "I don't get it. It should've started by now."

    "Maybe whoever predicted it got it wrong and it's not coming tonight."

    She set the telescope down in her lap and gave him a look that told him exactly who's research it was that he was doubting.

    "Okay, maybe they stopped to ask for directions."

    "Hilarious," she said flatly, looking up at the sky again.

    "Well, they're either lost or you were wrong. Take your pick, pigeon."

    She bopped him on the head, causing him to sit up, rubbing his head.

    "Don't call me pigeon. I've warned you a million times. How would you like it if I started calling you...?" She got quiet as she tried to think of a name.

    Lance smirked. "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself...  _Pigeon_."

    She stuck her tongue out at him.

    "Real mature." He yawned. "So how should we pass the time until you admit your defeat?"

    Pidge shrugged. "We could always continue our ever-enduring string of theories on things that have been proven wrong with science."

    "I'm not getting into another one of those again. You overlook a ton of stuff. I make great points that you dismiss just so you'll win the argument."

    "What 'great points'? I'm yet to hear one."

    "That's 'cause you don't listen in the first place!"

     She laughed and leaned back against the roof. "I'm listening now. Blow me away with these _incredible_ arguments. I'm dying to hear them."

     He crossed his arms. "Where should I even start?"

     "You could save us a lot of time and start by accepting that I'm right."

     Lance's face fell flat as he turned his back to her, awkwardly trying to keep his balance on the slanted roof. Pidge sighed, shaking her head. "Hey, look, I'm actually listening now, okay? I'll listen with a completely open mind, and I won't shoot you down until I have all the information. How's that sound?"

     "It sounds suspiciously out of character for you."

     "That's why you'll only get this offer once. Take it or leave it," she shrugged, picking up the telescope again.

     He thought for a second. He turned back to her. "You said that there were those... crypt thingies, right?"

     "Cryptids? What about them?"

     "Wasn't there a ton of hype over those things being real after all that time that everyone had assume them to be legends and stuff?"

     "Yeah? So?"

     "Are there any that haven't been found? Besides Bigfoot."

     "... There's all sorts of aquatic ones-"

     "Like Champy or Loch Ness?"

     "Yeah. There's others that aren't just straight up lake monsters, though. Like the bunyip."

     "I've seen 'em in games. Didn't know that was a real-world legend."

     "Have you heard of chupacabras?"

     "Yeah, the goat-eating things."

     "Those, Bigfoot and yetis, and the Mongolian death worm are the three I think are a little more likely to exist. Albeit not nearly as dangerous or as grotesque as they're believed to be, but I think there's a good chance."

     "That was four, not three."

     "Personally, I think Bigfoot and yetis are just two kinds of the same animal. Environmental differences will make them look a bit different over time."

     "And what is the 'Mongolian worm' thing you said?"

     "The Mongolian death worm is an earthworm the length of your arm. People who looked for it think it's a breed of worm lizard that grew four times it's usual size." 

     "So, like... A snake?"

     "No, there were studies done that showed a difference between..."

 

     Lance watched lovingly as her eyes lit up while she explained it. She used her hands to pantomime different things, listing off names of scientists he knew he'd never remember and using terminology he didn't always understand. He adored her passion for such things, her curiosity overpowering her better judgement. Pidge wasn't the biggest fan of the outdoors, but there were aspects of nature that blew her away, particularly the animals. She liked to study bone structures of several species at a time to get ideas on how to improve machinery movement. There was nothing that girl couldn't figure out how to put to use in robotics and other tech.

 

     "... But, yeah, based on recent developments, I think it's just the result of a genetic mutation or something of the sort... Lance?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

     "What? Yeah. I've been listening."

     "You weren't _blinking_." She gave a half-concerned, half-unamused look.

     He simply shrugged in response.

     "Was I boring you?" She looked a little more unamused now.

     He quickly scooted closer, making a 'no' gesture with his open hand. "No, not at all! It's just crazy that you... Well, it's like you know everything about everything. I could bring up any topic in the world and you'd know all about it! It's amazing. You're like a human computer."

     Pidge gave an almost... _relieved?_ laugh. "I don't know everything. There's a lot of things I don't know." She looked back up at the stars, the sparkle returning to her eyes, "That's why I'm always working on something new. There's always something new to learn. And now that there's a whole universe that I have the ability to explore, I can't stop thinking about all the incredible discoveries yet to be made by humankind. We ran into all kinds of animals and plants that are nothing like anything on Earth. What if there's something out there that could cure all disease? A plant that could end world hunger? What if there are animals just like the ones that have gone extinct here? We could learn so much." She looked back at him, grinning, and rubbing her hands on her arms to warm them up. "There's so many questions left to answer, and the search for each one is an adventure in itself! Now that the war is really over, we'll have time to-..." She gave an awkward laugh. "Sorry. Got a bit worked up. I know you're not as into the science side of all this as me and Hunk, and we're going to drag you along anyway, but-"

     Lance cut her off. "Hey, I may not be a scientist or computer expert or... whatever, but that doesn't mean you're _dragging_ me along. I'm always down for another heist with you guys."

     "We're not doing any heists."

     "No heists?"

     "We're not stealing museum artwork, we're-"

     "Are you cold?" He pointed at her hands, still rubbing against her arms.

     Pidge waved him off. "I'm fine."

     "You're-"

     "I'm not a wimp. I can take a little chill."

     There was a short silence. Lance then took his jacket off, holding it by the shoulders. He lifted it over her head, slipping it onto her tiny frame. It was comically large on her, especially when she gave in and actually wore it. Putting her arms in the sleeves was like trying to pull a blanket off as casual wear. She zipped it up and pulled her legs into it, too. Lance laughed, making her smile in turn.

     "You might as well go all out," He reached over and pulled the white hood over her head. It wasn't enough to cover her head entirely, but it easily fell over her eyes. They shared another laugh, and he reached over and pushed the hood back far enough that she could see again.

    

     There was a strange feeling in the air. It came from nowhere, it seemed, but it was undeniable. The moment felt so slow as he pulled his hand back, accidentally brushing her cheek. The eye contact was unbreakable.

 

     When did they get so close? Neither of them knew. 

 

     Suddenly they were close enough to feel each others' warmth.

 

     "Hey! It's starting!" They heard Matt's voice on the ground. They instantly parted, each blushing to themselves as they watched him, Hunk and Bae Bae walk out into the front lawn to see the the first meteors cross the sky. None of them had seen the pair just inches apart, much to their relief.

_What was that?_ they both wondered to themselves.

 

     _Why did I... Enjoy it?_

     They sat in silence, watching the meteor shower together. Lance Occasionally glanced over at her, grinning at the marveled look on Pidge's face. He could see the reflection of the sky in her eyes. He knew he loved her like he loved Hunk, or Veronica, or the rest of his family. What he didn't know was that this was the first night he truly began to love her as _Pidge_. It was a new level of connection entirely.

 

     And it was a connection Pidge had begun to feel for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested as "Plance first kiss? Or maybe close?"  
> I sorta head canon their entire relationship as a slow burn. They probably wouldn't kiss until like 6+ months in, after endless amounts of awkward romantic moments where they could've but didn't.  
> I might write that scene, too, if y'all want it? I'm still editing more McClain vacation and Plance wedding stuff.


	5. Proposal Attempt 1: The Fire Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Keith recount Lance's attempt to propose to Pidge, which ended in literal flames, to Veronica.   
> (This is the fire incident mentioned in Chapter 31)

     "So..." Veronica sat on Hunk's bed, next to a soaking wet Pidge wrapped in a towel. Lance and Hunk were also soaked, sitting on a pile of towels on Lance's bed. Keith stood, leaning against the wall, dry. He was the only one of the four that had had a spare outfit out of the laundry. The other three awaited the end of the drier's cycle. They had each made a silent vow to stop throwing their clothes in with the cadets'.

    "... Is anyone going to tell me why the lab was all burned up? Why the fire alarms and sprinklers went off? Anyone?"

    "Yeah, Lance," Pidge scoffed, "You wanna tell your sister what happened in there?"

    "It was kinda my fault, too," Hunk started.

    She shook her head. "No, you didn't have anything to do with it, you were just being a wingman."

    Lance sighed, pulling a dry-ish towel from the floor and wrapping it around himself. "It was all me."

    "You set the lab on fire?" Veronica raised a brow.

    "Not on purpose! The candle fell over and-"

    "You brought a candle into the mech lab? The lab full of dry paper and numerous kinds of gas and oil?"

    "It was more like... A dozen or so."

    "Why on Earth would you do that?" Veronica looked to Hunk. "And you knew about it and didn't stop him?"

    Hunk shrunk back and raised his hands in defense. "I didn't think they were going to do any harm on cleaned counters! I didn't exactly plan for one to fall off and roll away!"

    There was a silence, and Veronica sighed, "Just tell me what happened, start to finish."

    Hunk shrugged, "Fine. I guess I'll start."

 

    "So you're really going to do it?"

    "I am absolutely terrified, but yes. I'm doing it today."

    "You have a plan for it?" Hunk's eyes glittered with excitement.

    Lance shook his head. "It took me forever just to talk to her parents about it. Sam laughed when I asked him. He told me I didn't have to be such a nervous wreck about it. I didn't even know I was visibly freaking out. I didn't even think I'd get that far."

    "That's kinda... Old-fashioned, isn't it?"

    "That's probably part of the reason he laughed, but that's how my dad did it. That's how Luis did it. It's just a sign of respect."

    "It used to be done that way because fathers owned their daughters until some guy gave em a cow or something in exchange for them."

    "Wait, seriously?"

    "Thousands of years ago, but yeah."

    Lance slunk back into his chair. "I thought it was more of a 'you have my blessing' sort of thing. Like they'd be okay with you being a part of your family."

    "That's what it became, I guess. You didn't have to, though. They would've been fine with it anyway. They already call you 'son' and invite you to family stuff."

    "Hunk, this is a big deal."

    "I know."

    "What kind of guy proposes like it's a casual thing? This is the time to treat the whole family as if you're a peasant and they're royalty."

    "You are way too into fairy tales."

    Lance shrugged. "A lady is a lady. You treat them with respect.  _Your own_ lady is your  _queen_  and deserves to be treated as such."

    Hunk shook his head, smiling. "I'm going to guess this is stuff you learned from your sisters."

    "Look if it works, it works." Lance pulled a small black box out of his pocket and set it on the table. he gestured for Hunk to take it. He did, carefully opening it. Inside was a single, silver ring. Rather than a diamond, a 'K.H.' had been engraved in gold on the inside.

    "Do you think she'll like it?" Lance nervously held his hands together.

    "You kidding?"

    "What? Is it bad? Should I have stuck with the traditional diamond ring? Or maybe some different gemstone? D-"

    "No, no!" Hunk laughed. He handed the box back. "She's going to love it."

    Lance gently held the box at eye level, his elbow resting on the table. "I figured she wouldn't want anything too flashy, but she's always working on something, so I wanted to find something that she could wear regardless. I had it specially made. Platinum plated titanium. Durable, not magnetic, won't carry an electrical current-"

    "You seriously had a ring specially made to be worn in a lab setting?"

    "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

    "That's just... Not something people usually do."

    "Well, Pidge isn't just some 'usual girl'. These are unusual circumstances. Something normal wouldn't have worked."

    "... I knew you loved her but you are seriously head over heels."

    Lance closed the box and shoved it in his pocket. "You think I would propose to just anyone?"

    There was a silence.

    "Okay, yeah, I used to flirt a lot, but it's not the same thing- Just... Nevermind." He sighed. "I'm just terrified that she'll say no."

    "Say no to what?" Keith sat down next to Hunk, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

    "I'm... Look, man, you have to keep this on the down-low, alright?"

    "Okay...?"

    "I'm... Proposing. To Pidge. Like, today."

    "... Okay. And?"

    "What do you mean 'and'?"

    Keith shrugged. "You guys already share a bed most of the time; Commander Holt refers to you as his son; Matt calls you his brother; you both refer to your stuff as 'ours' instead of mine; she's taken over most of your clothes; you guys fight like-"

    "Alright, I get it."

    He rested his crossed arms on the table. "All I'm saying is that you're basically already engaged. She's going to say yes, you'll get married, buy a big house, have a million kids, whatever it is you want. If you think about it, you don't have a choice. You're both in too deep to back out now. It's been what, three or four years?"

    Hunk nodded. "Yeah, that's kinda true. I don't think you guys could split up even if you wanted to."

    "Well I don't want to!" Lance hissed. "I feel like you guys are trying to jinx me here."

    

 

    "And apparently you did." Lance crossed his arms.

    Pidge pointed at him. "Don't blame them. You were the one that-"

    Veronica stopped her. "Just finish the story. Skip ahead to the part where you set the lab on fire."

    "Fine," he huffed. "But  _I'm_  going to tell it."

 

    

    "Okay, so... I need a plan."

    "Yep."

    "... Are you going to offer any suggestions?"

    Hunk scoffed. "You think I'd know what to do? I'm mixed in with so many different cultures, both human and alien, and you think I can help with this?"

    "If you know so much, why can't you help?"

    "If you know two languages, why do you mix them up on a daily basis?"

    Lance sighed, sliding down the wall he'd been leaning on, watching Hunk work on some small machine that he couldn't identify. He kept going until he plopped onto the concrete floor of the Yellow hangar. Putting down his tools for a second, he turned around and gave his friend an unempathetic look.

    "Look, you know Pidge. You know what she likes. You know how romance works, or you should have at least figured it out by now. Just mix it together."

    "Right," he scoffed, "because that's possible. What, you want me to set up a candle-lit lab and awkwardly wait in the dark until she walks in?"

    "Sure, why not?"

    "You can't be serious."

    "If you're doing it today, you need a plan now. You could wait-"

    "No." He stood, jamming his hands into his pockets. "She's going on some field-work-mission-thing tomorrow. I gotta ask her today."

    "You could wait until she gets back."

    "This is the first time in a while she's going on some week-long trip without one of us. I don't want her to go off someplace and come back with the news she's-"

    "You think she's going to find someone else in a week?" Hunk crossed his arms. "You think she's spent the last few years with you because she couldn't find someone better?"

    "W-"

    "Lance, when's the last time you saw Pidge?"

    "Like... 10 minutes ago?"

    "What was she doing?"

    "Walking down the hall with some engineer or - what does this have to do with an-"

    "And what did she do when she saw you walking down the hall?"

    "She said hi to us."

    "Her whole face lit up, man. That was all you. Not me. Walking down the hall like any other day, we pass each other, and she looks at you like she hasn't seen you in years. She's just as far in this as you are. You're not a scientist, and that's never mattered before. She's not some dress-wearing, delicate flower of a girl, and that's never mattered, either. What matters is that you're both exactly what the other needs. I guarantee she's going to be missing you the entire time she's gone, probably hoping _you_  don't find someone else while  _she's_  gone. You both have some serious attachment issues you need to work on."

    He turned back to his tools. "You two are stuck with each other regardless of how far apart you are for however long. I don't want to be the one to say this, considering my track record, but man up. You love her, right?"

    "Of course!"

    He pointed at the door, not turning around. "And she loves you. So go put a ring on her."

    Lance looked at the door, then back at Hunk. The door. Hunk.

    "Hey, man-"

    Hunk immediately stood up and dropped his tools. "Yes, of course I'll help you! I thought you'd never ask." He grinned as he headed into the base.

    Behind him, Lance was shaking his head, smiling. He may have been a sucker for fairy tales, but Hunk was an even bigger sucker for his friends' little love story.

 

 

    "So... It was Hunk's idea?"

    "Nonono, it was Lance's idea, I just encouraged it." He shut his mouth upon securing Veronica's disappointed yet intrigued gaze.

    Lance snickered. "Hey, maybe I'm not the dumb one anymo-"

    "Nope." Keith interjected. "That title wasn't given to you by us, so we don't have the power to change it."

    He gave an aggravated grunt in response.

    "This is all well and good, but what actually happened that started the fire?" Veronica looked from face to face, waiting for someone to start talking.

     Pidge sighed.

    "I'll handle this part of the story."

 

    Pidge scanned her card and entered the lab. The motion sensor lights didn't turn on, and she waved her arm in front of one.

    "Weird."

    It was then she noticed the flickering glow to her far left. Seeing a sudden shadow move silently in the darkness, she instinctively summoned her bayard as she began to approach it. Upon turning the final corner in a flash, she found her katar eye-level with Lance. His eyes were wide, darting back and forth between the electrified blade and the murderous look on his girlfriend's face. He'd not moved from his position, managing to stay perfectly still, on one knee.

    "Crow, Lance!" She let out a sigh of relief setting her bayard on the lab counter. "I could've killed you just now."

    "Well, that incredibly warm welcome did scare me half to death, so you have that on your conscience."

    "What are you doing here?" She looked around. "Are you doing some kind of cult ritual?"

    "Why, of all things, would you assume that?"

    "You're kneeling in a circle of candles in a dark room, and I'm pretty sure Hunk's somewhere in here too, since his name's on the lab sheet."

    An awkward laugh came from the darkness. "My bad. Force of habit."

    "So...?" She dropped her bag on the table, and leaned on it.

    That was when the candle fell. It rolled off, unbeknownst to them.

    "What exactly are you two doing. Why are you still on the..." Pidge suddenly put it together. The candlelight, the awkward smile and he held a tiny box in his hand, on one knee...

    The candle stopped rolling as it hit an unnoticed oil spill below the table. It caught, but wasn't yet bright enough to notice.

    Lance took a deep breath, readying himself. "We've been together a while now, and we've kinda talked about this before so it's not exactly a surprise, but..." Another deep breath as he began to open the box. "Pid-...  _Katie_ , wil y-"

    "No..." Her eyes were wide.

    "Wh-"

    "Lance, fire!"

    Once the flames had reached grease spots on the table leg, it spread faster, quickly finding larger spots of oil on the tabletop. Pidge frantically ripped her back off the table and scrambled to find a fire extinguisher. Hunk turned the light sensors back on as Lance ran to the wall and pulled the fire alarm. The table wobbled and then fell, the leg that had first caught finally breaking. The rest of the candles rolled off, reaching farther than the first and catching other oil spots and papers. Even then, the fire was somewhat containable.

    The burning table lost another leg, hitting the counter next to it hard enough to knock off a container of gear oil. The lid broke off upon impact of hitting the floor, and the oil quickly caught fire. While not exactly spreading the fire, the smell was horrendous and the smoke from the burning container fogged up the whole lab. The trio did their best to save what they could before Pidge found a way to turn on the sprinklers.

 

    "Wait," Veronica looked to Keith, "is this where you come in?"

    Rather than answer, he picked up the story.

 

    "What's going on?!" Keith rushed into the lab, waving the smoke from his face. "What are you doing?"

    Lance coughed, "We're trying to put it out!"

    "We're not just going to let it burn!" Pidge opened another ventilation shaft. The smoke started to clear up, and Hunk opened another. Keith, spotting the fire extinguisher, snatched it up and proceeded to put out the last of the flames. The three others continued coughing up the smoke they'd inhaled as Pidge shut off the sprinklers. No one had been hurt, but they were all left soaking wet.

 

    "That's it." Keith ended abruptly.

    "Well, you terrified everyone in that wing, particularly the cadets, but nothing important was lost in the fire. I've already covered for you. The story is that it was just an open flame and an undetected gas leak. Turns out there actually was damage to a gas line, so I guess it's better that this happened instead of an outright explosion." Veronica checked the clock on the wall. "Your laundry should be done by now. Also," she turned to Pidge.

    "Did you say yes? are you guys getting married?" She grinned with excitement.

    Pidge looked over at Lance. "Well, duh. That's a given. But I didn't say yes."

    His eyes widened in panic. "Wait, wha-"

    She smirked. "I guess you'll just have to ask me again later. Without burning down a building in the process."

    "I didn't burn the building down!"

    "And  _I_ didn't tell you to propose like that. In fact, I specifically said not to make some huge spectacle of it."

    Veronica interrupted, "Hang on, you guys already planned this out?"

    Pidge shrugged, "Of course we did."

    "No we didn't," Lance scoffed. "She-"

    "Details aren't important." She cut him off. "What's important is that no one got hurt, we didn't lose any of our work, and the mission is still on tomorrow. Also, our stuff is done and I am dying to get out of wet clothes."

    Keith, Veronica and Hunk went their separate ways from the room, but Pidge held Lance back for a moment.

    "Did you honestly believe I was going to leave you for someone on my team?"

    "Ehh, kinda... Maybe?"

    She reached up and grabbed his jaw with one hand, pulling his face down to eye level.

    "Listen; after all that we've been through together, all that we've sacrificed for each other... How could you possibly think I'd blow that off for some sweaty guy in a Garrison uniform holding a plant? You really think that I'd just forget about you in a matter of days?" She shook her head, smiling. "You really can be the dumb one sometimes."

    "Was that last bit supposed to make me feel good?"

    She tightened her grip on him and pulled him closer. "I love you, whether I like it or not. I can't just stop doing that. That's not how it works. Believe me, I tried. But you know what? I'm happy with you. I always have been. You are such a huge part of my life, and I have no problem being a huge part of yours. i  _want_  to be. I  _want_ a future with you. Not just any random person,  _you_. You're stuck with me. Thick and thin, better or worse. Don't you dare forget that."

    She touched her forehead to his, letting go of his jaw and resting her hand on his cheek. "Okay?"

    His face was bright red, as it usually was when she did this sort of thing. He never understood how she was able to so effortlessly get him under her spell, but he absolutely loved it. He loved her. And though she didn't quite show it the same way he did, she loved him. It had been that way for a long time.

 

    Then he got an idea. He smiled, but tucked it away in his mind.

 

    He silently reached up to her hand, their fingers interlocking. He opened the door and led her out.

 

    They held hands and joked with each other all the way laundry room.

 

    

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times.  
> I love them so much.
> 
> I might post more McClain Vacation deleted scenes but I know y'all wanted some future Plance and you wanted to know what the fire incident was, so there you go.  
> Also the forehead touch became their thing. It's so pure yet effective. Kisses don't seem like Pidge's style anyway. And you can't convince me that Lance is the one who wears the pants in their relationship.


	6. Exactly What I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance asks Pidge if she'll do him a little favor.

    "Crow, Lance, it's freezing. C'mon let's head back home and come back tomorrow."

    "Nonsense. It's perfect out."

 

    Pidge buried her face into her pullover hoodie, covering the rest of her head with the hood. She thought of the day Lance had bought it for her, and smiled ever so slightly. It had to have been a year or more by now.

     She'd been complaining of having to spend another cold night in a Garrison dorm, and without any warning, Lance had disappeared for a few hours, returning with a folded pile of something green and blue. He'd tossed it at her while she was laying in bed, then he left the room. She recalled feeling it it for the first time - the fleece was wonderfully soft. Unfolding it, Pidge saw the actual gift he'd given her. It was green, with a blue hood, sleeves, and front pouch pocket. In large white lettering on the front, it said rather simply, 'no.'. It was a couple sizes too big, which made it perfect for the cold and to sleep in. She wore it to sleep every night after that, even when it got hot. In the fall, she wore it almost religiously. Over time, it had lost it's softness, the vinyl letters were worn and cracked, and there were a couple stains on the ends of her sleeves, but she refused to find a replacement.

    She wore it now while walking with Lance along the edge of the beach, following him despite the cold. Lance seemed to thrive in any weather, other than extreme heat, no matter what he wore. He allowed the water to crash over his bare feet as he poked around in the sand with a long stick he'd found on the way there. It was getting late, and the sun had just begun to set, but be'd nonetheless insisted they go for a walk, saying he wanted to spend some time alone with her.

     They'd been staying at the McClains' house for a few days while the educational wing of the base underwent some renovations, taking a break from Lance's teaching and Pidge's nonstop biotech research. They'd often considered getting a beach house there, but had decided against it, knowing they wouldn't be down there long enough to actually live in it. They settled for staying in his old room, now that both of his brothers had moved out. That was where they'd first begun to share beds. Upon one arrival to the house, Pidge had flopped onto the bottom bunk while Hunk had taken the top. Lance had come in a few minutes later, and by then both of the other two paladins were out cold. Being very tired himself, rather than attempting to pull out the trundle, he simply curled up with the small ball of blanketed girlfriend already there. They'd never actually discussed that, as it had just felt natural, though they did get teased for it. Before long it had simply become habit for them, and Lance had begun to find it hard to go to sleep without her.

    He hadn't told her this for some time, and when he finally admitted to it, the response he'd gotten wasn't what he'd expected at all.

    He smiled, drawing a line in the sand, as the thought about the conversation.

 

    "We could share a room. I've got that apartment in town. You could move in instead of staying in the dorms."

    "Wait... Really?"

    "Of course," she'd shrugged. "Why not?"

    "It's not like, too soon for that kind of thing?"

    "It's been three years, Lance. Most people would be getting married by now. Moving in with me is a pretty small first step in comparison."

    "... First step?"

    "We're going to stay together, right? I imagine we'll be living in the same house for that."

    He'd stared off into space, trying to dissect what she'd just said. Pidge hardly noticed as she continued to type on her computer.

    "Hey, Pidge?"

    "Yeah?"

    "Do you mean, like... Together together?"

    She turned her chair to look at the boy sprawled out on the bed. "Are you 12?"

    "You know what I mean! I know we're already together, but... I mean like  _together_ together."

    "Yes, Lance," she deadpanned. "Together together."

    Pidge watched as his mind seemed to be blown at her statement. "What? Do you... Do you not want to?" She was suddenly a little worried at what she'd alluded to. He shook his head, still zoned out. The panic set in deeper until he spoke.

    "It's not that. I just... Hadn't thought about it, I guess? It seems like such a huge thing."

    "Well, I mean, it is. It's a major commitment-"

     "I'm not talking about commitment. I have no problem spending the rest of my life with you," he blushed a little as he'd blurted it out. "I mean like... That's something that takes a ton of preparation, right? There's a lot to do. And what do we do afterwards? Are we going to get a house somewhere?" He sat up, his face emotionless apart from the sparkle in his eyes. "How do you feel about kids?"

    "Slow down a little. We aren't that far yet," she laughed, relieved. "Let's start by moving in together and let it happen on its own time. We don't have to start picking out rings tomorrow or anything. We just already know it'll happen. We've been on that track a while now."

    She returned to her computer, and Lance continued to plan things out in his head. The next day, he began to set aside money for whatever future they would have; a wedding, a house, kids...

     About three months later, he began looking at rings.

    Five months later, the specialty ring he'd ordered finally came in.

    By the end of the seventh month, which also marked a total of four years of being together, he had asked her father for permission to marry her.

    It was now eight months since the conversation had taken place, and just a few days since she'd returned from her mission.

    

    Before long, the sun had set on the beach and left them in the darkness of night. Pidge had stuck it out, seeming to enjoy the quiet walk together, especially after not seeing him the week before. They held hands, fingers interlocked as a warm breeze flew by. She allowed her hood to fall back, regretting it a little as another breeze blew her hair into her face. Lance laughed as she used both hands to try to tame it, mumbling a few curses that gradually got louder the longer it took. He finally fixed it himself, brushing her hair back with his fingers and tucking it behind her ears. He kept his hands at the sides of her face as they shared a loving look. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

    "I love you, y'know that?"

    "Yeah, I know that." She pulled away enough to make eye contact before playfully adding, "And I think it's possible I might love you back."

    He smiled down at her. "That doesn't sound very assuring."

    She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I admit it. It's a  _fact_ that I might love you back."

    "Can you cite any any sources? Do you have any evidence on hand? I'll need at least a five paragraph, peer reviewed essay on it to be sure. "

    Pidge hit him lightly on the chest. "You teach a couple cadet history classes and now you're giving _me_ assignments? No way. I've got enough to do as it is."

    "How about this?" he rested his chin of her head. "How about you do me one little favor instead?"

    "What favor?" she asked suspiciously.

    "Actually, no, it might be too big of a favor for you."

    "What favor??"

    "Nevermind." He released her from the hug and started to walk away.

    She quickly chased after him and blocked his path. "Lance, what is the favor?! You can't just say that and leave me hanging!"

    He did his best not to break into a grin. It worked. 

    "You  _really_ want to know?"

    "Don't test me, boy."

    "Alright, alright." He reached into his pocket.

    "Will you..."

    "... Out with it. C'mon!"

    "... You're  _sure_ you want to know?"

    Pidge crossed her arms. "if you don't tell me, I'm going to train Hopper to attack you on a regular basis."

    "Okay. Here goes, then."

    He lowered himself on one knee. Her angry expression dropped.

    "We didn't meet on the best of terms, but we've grown a lot together over the years, as friends, as paladins, and as..." He took a deep breath. "A few years ago, I brought you out here to this beach to thank you for saving my life countless times. Today I brought you out here because I want to share what's left of it with you."

    He held open the small black box. She smiled, looking like she was about to cry.

    "Katie Holt, will you marry me?"

    She practically tackled him onto the sand, wrapping her arms around him, laughing.

    "Of course I will, you big dork! What kind of person would call that a favor?"

    "I wanted to set up the perfect moment! Do you know how long I practiced those lines?" He grinned as he hugged her back, relaxing on the sand. They laid there a few moments, just listening to the sea and enjoying each other's presence. Lance pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her before interlocking their fingers again. He looked nervous for a moment.

     "Is it okay? I knew you probably didn't want to wear a diamond ring in the lab, and I was thinking maybe gold ones for the official wedding rings? If you actually do want a gemstone or something I can-"

     She laid her hand over his mouth.

 

     "It's from you, isn't it?"

     "... Yeah?"

     "Then it's exactly what I wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much I couldn't stop grinning while writing this whole thing.


End file.
